Te pertenezco
by BritwiCullen
Summary: ¿Que pasó cuando Edward se llevó a Bella a aguas más profundas en su luna de miel? Vam/Hum El universo de crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.


Título:Te pertenezco

Pareja : Edward y Bella

Número de palabras : 1504

Genero : Romance

Advertencia : Lemmon

Sentía mi piel a carne viva pero en realidad no era una sensación desagradable sino placentera;aunque quería más que nunca que Edward apagara mi calor con sus heladas manos.

Sin darme cuenta me pegue un poco mas a él. Haciendo que cada partícula de mi cuerpo cobrará vida. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo sentí tan cerca de mi.

PUM PUM.

Lo sentí martillar contra mi pecho. Una vez que fui consiente que cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Nunca me había encontrado en una situación así.

Pero me obligue a perder todo tipo de vergüenza y casi rogué.

-Bésame.-me sorprendí de lo ronca que mi voz sonaba.

-Solo un momento mi amor. -dijo en un murmullo. En sus ojos ya no había el color dorado que lo caracterizaba,ahora eran negros.

En lugar de asustarme me sentí orgullosa por que si-brillaban de hambre. -no de mi sangre sino de mi cuerpo. Me desea.

-Por favor. -rogue

-Cariño no tienes que rogar, soy tuyo. -dijo antes de besarme furiosamente como nunca antes.

Una ola se estrelló contra nosotros haciéndonos tambalear.

Mi ángel nos sostuvo a los dos agarrando me de mis caderas y pegando me por completo a el.

Sentí miles de descargar eléctricas traspasando me por completo.

Solté un jadeo cuando sentí su miembro en mi estómago.

Él gruño.

-Oh, Edward. -largue un gemido contra sus labios

El no me dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya estaba besando mi cuello.

Sus caricias me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Un desconocido ardor se estaba formando en mi vientre bajo. Deseaba que me tocara entre las piernas.

-Oh. -volví a gemir.

-Bella tu piel es deliciosa.-murmuro mi amado esposo cuando empezó a lamer mi escote.

Sonreí complacida de que mi piel le agradará. Tal vez muchas estarían asustadas de que sus esposos vampiros les dijeran ese comentario. Pero como Edward una vez dijo.

Yo no soy un humano normal.

Me agarre fuertemente de sus hombros de la impresión para no caerme cuando mi esposo sin previo aviso había metido unos de mis pezones en su boca. Baje la mirada a su rostro cuando sentí la suya en mi.

Me estaba mirando mientras seguía atormentado mi pezón,sus ojos eran tan negro como la noche. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo cuando sentí como chupaba mi pezón con más fuerza. De mis labios solo salían incoherencias y decidí que también debería darle placer como el lo hacia conmigo.

Metí mi mano derecha entre nuestros cuerpos y la lleve hasta aquella parte de su anatomía que estaba tan dura como una roca.

-Oh por dios... Es enorme. -dije sorprendida y excitada.

-Es lo que tu provocas mi amor. -dijo mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior.

Me sonrojo por sus palabras y aunque estamos en la oscuridad se que el puede verlo. -No te sientas acomplejada que yo soy tuyo. -dijo acariciando mis mejillas con ambas manos.

-Esto es tan nuevo para mi que la verdad no se como reaccionar. -le dije.

-Para mi también es nuevo esto y no me avergüenzo por que estoy con la persona que quiero. -dijo clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

-No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de estar contigo...Yo te amo y yo quiero ser tuya pero tengo miedo de que veas lo común que soy y me dejes.-dije dejando salir a flote mis inseguridades.

-Para mi tu siempre serás perfecta y no podría encontrarte más que hermosa. -dijo mientras besaba casta mente mis labios.

Como siempre termine sonrojada.

-¿De verdad?.-dije abrumada por sus palabras

-No quiero que dudes de mis palabra,eres perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Río tontamente. -Hazme el amor. -pido.

-Siempre. -susurra

Para luego besarme duro como nunca antes.

Abro los ojos sorprendida cuando siento algo suave bajo de mi. Estábamos en la habitación y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Edward me regalo la tímida sonrisa torcida que me vuelve loca.

-Estaba desesperado -dijo como sin nada antes de bajar su cara hacia mi y recorrer con su nariz mi mandíbula y cuello.

-Edward,por favor.-dije cuando la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi se volvió Salvaje.

-¿Que quieres amor?.-dijo mientras tomaba su miembro y acariciaba mis pliegues húmedos de arriba a abajo.

Gemi fuertemente.

Esto era la gloria.

-A ti.-dije como pude.

-Pero ya me tienes.-dijo el muy maldito sin dejar de restregarse contra mi.

-Te quiero,dentro.-dije sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras alzaba mis caderas lo más que podía y logrando que entrara un poco.

-Bella,¿estas segura?.-dijo mi amor acariciando mi mejilla.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Te dolerá ,mi amor.-dijo besando mi frente.

-Lo se.-dije besando sus labios salvajemente,beso que el respondió.

Y lo sentí.

Era fuego,sentí que me partía en dos,no pude evitar las lágrimas que salieran de mis ojos.

Pero Edward se encargó de consolarme con te amo y muchas palabras de amor,y besando mis lágrimas hasta hacerlas desaparecer.Todo dolor fue reemplazado por olas y más olas de placer.

Ahora sólo quería que se moviera duro contra mi.

Alce mis caderas para que se animará a moverse,el estaba como una roca encima de mi.

Pero podía oír como agarraba la tela de la mullida cama con fuerza,a este paso las rompería,pero sinceramente era lo que menos me importaba en este momento.

-Edward,ya puedes moverte.-susurre en su oido.El tomo una respiración profunda y empujo lentamente contra mi.

Una delicia.

Solté un jadeo cuando se levanto sobre mi hasta casi salir por completo para volver a bajar todo el camino de regreso.

Levante mi cabeza para besar sus labios y el se apresuró para encontrar me en el camino.

Nos basamos lentamente,disfrutando de esta entrega mutua.

-Bella.-Gruño bajando sus besos por mi cuello y se entretuvo un buen tiempo en el hueco de mi clavícula.

Gemi fuertemente cuando empezó a chupar esa parte.

Como pude rodee sus caderas con mis piernas,así lo sentía más profundo.

-Eres tan estrecha,mi amor...me..cuesta... avanzar.-gimió Edward penetrando me con más rapidez.

-Tu eres muy grande.-dije mientras pasaba mis uñas por toda la extensión de su espalda,para dejarlas descansar sobre su trasero,el cual apreté duramente,Edward gimió fuertemente y empezó a penetrarme con más fuerza,clave mis uñas en el.

Edward soltó un gruñido.

Esto era una combinación del cielo y el infierno,un desconocido fuego empezó a formarse entre mis piernas.

Algo muy grande.

La cara del amor de mi vida estaba distorsionada por el placer.

Era el puro reflejo de la mía.

-E-Edward... más r-rápido.-Gemi como pude.

Mis piernas se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura.

-Así.-gruñó cuando sus embestidas se volvieron salvajes

-Dios,si...así.-grite.

Pero no tenía suficiente,mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me tocará,como pude tome su mano derecha que estaba sobre mi cabeza y la metí entre nuestros cuerpos,hasta dejarla posada sobre mi fuente de placer.

El lo entendió al instante ya que empezó rápidamente a acariciar mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar.

-Te gusta?.-pregunto cuando presiono más duro.

Sus embestidas eran mucho más salvajes que antes.

Yo asentí mientras gritaba más fuerte.

-Eres mía,Isabela,MIA.-grito besando me con fuerza.

-Soy tuya.-dije cuando empecé a estrujar con mi mano sus testículos.

Y de un momento a otro todo explotó,mis paredes apretaron a Edward con fuerza,a el lo sentí crecer en mi Interior,me sentía fuera de otro mundo,mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho,me sentía volar,entonces lo comprendí: había llegado al clímax.

Al fin.

Tres embestidas más y Edward se vació dentro de mi,choros fríos salían de el,calmando mi fuego. Suspiré cuando el recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.Oyendo los latidos de mi corazón.

Bese su frente suavemente,las fuerzas habían abandonado mi cuerpo.

-Te amo, Señora Cullen.-dijo subiendo su cara para besar castamente mis labios.

-Yo también lo amo Sr.Cullen.-dije besando su mejilla.

Sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

Hice una mueca de disgusto cuando salió dentro de mi.El río.

Y se dejó caer sobre su espalda atrayendo me hacía el.

Beso mi frente mientras acariciaba mis caderas.

-Duerma,Señora Cullen.-dijo

La verdad que no tenía que decirlo,mis ojos se cerraban por si solos,sonreí mientras me apretaba más cerca de él.

-Te amo.-escuche decir aunque la verdad no supe decir si había sido real o parte de mi imaginación,morfeo me había arrastrado a sus brazos.

BritwiCullen

Nuevo fanfic

Chicos,realmente espero que les guste,hace mucho que había cruzado la idea por mi cabeza pero nunca me animaba y cuando me anime sólo escribí una parte y lo había olvidado pero ayer 27 de enero me topé con el fics en el borrador y lo terminé y aquí está.


End file.
